If you ever come back
by DarkHorcruxGirl1997
Summary: Love is a beautiful thing, but also dangerous. When love becomes an all consuming, dominating force with her paramour, Buttercup decides to pack up and go. But running away from the problem only makes it worse. Can she escape the ever widening chasm that is growing between herself and him? Or will she be swallowed by its obsessive depths? Please R&R!


If You Ever Come Back

A.N: Another songfic from me. It's based off of the song by The Script called "_If you ever come back_" With a few dark twists from me. I estimate that there aren't going to be a lot of chapters possibly 5 at the most. The P.O.V's alternate between Buttercup and Boomer. That is all for now. Please R&R!

Buttercup's P.O.V

Rain pounded upon the slate gray tiles of the train terminal, and in the distance thunder rumbled its discontent as lighting made a startling appearance, illuminating the world in a bright flash. Buttercup shivered a bit as a cold gust of wind blasted through the area and chilled her to the bone. She snuggled into the deep fabric of her jacket more, staring down the railway to see when the bright lights of the train would come. She saw nothing and sighed, leaning against a crumbling support pillar. The wind howled mournfully and scattered a few fall leaves across her feet and she realized just how lonely she was.

_It's never too late. _A tiny voice whispered in her head. Buttercup shook her head as an attempt to get rid of the thought. There was no way she was going back. For her own sanity, she couldn't. He had just been too smothering. She shivered again, although not from the cold. His last words had left the oddest feeling of fear in her pit of her stomach. _"I'll always be here for you, waiting. Just remember that."_

There was the sound of a whistle and Buttercup's thoughts about the past were temporarily disbanded as the train rolled into the station. There was something different about it although Buttercup couldn't quite put her finger on it. A thick sheet of rain obscured most of her vision but she could clearly see the warm glowing internal light of the train and she so desperately wanted to be inside since she was cold. She rushed out from under the awning that she had been situated under, now aware of how physically large the terminal was; the train was a good 20 feet away. As soon as she did raindrops as big as a grown man's fist pelted her with painful force and a torrent of water shoot itself into her mouth and nose, causing her to sputter. She practically had to swim her way to the train.

When she got there she could see the red light for what it really was: a fire. Thick black plumes of smoke were seeping out from underneath the door. The roar of the fire was deafening, even with the cacophony of thunder and rain in the area. Although cold winds kept coming through the terminal, intense amounts of heat were rolling over Buttercup, although they didn't warm her up and with the heat came the sharp smell of burning wood.

Before Buttercup could even spring into action, the doors of the train rolled open with an ancient, long creaking. Several charred skeletal faces grinned from the very depths of the fire inside, causing Buttercup to recoil in horror. Bony hands emerged from the flames and pointed towards her.

"_GO BACK." _They hissed together. It was like a thousand nails scraping against a thousand chalkboards and Buttercup covered her ears with her hands. Their voices also echoed, making Buttercup shake her head to try and dispel the effect. _"GO BACK!" _They insisted and even with her hands clamped over her ears she could still hear them. The echoing was driving her mad and she gritted her teeth, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to stare at the grinning skulls.

"_GO BACK!"_

"_NO!"_

"Ma'am?" A timid voice asked. Buttercup opened her eyes and looked at the train in confusion, seeing that there was no fire, no skeletons. There were just the dim lights of the train and a worker in a crisp blue uniform standing in the doorway looking very frightened. She unclamped her ears and straightened herself up now very aware of how soaking and ridiculous she had probably looked.

"What?" She snapped irritably. Anger pushed the fear back and she sniffed, trying to stare the young man down and keep the fear that she just experienced from showing on her face more so than it probably already had.

"Y-You don't want to come inside?" He asked, also straightening himself out.

"Of course I do!" Buttercup nearly yelled, marching up to him and intending to push her way past into the warm train. His hand shot out, blocking her from entering the train. She growled as the rain beat upon her head like drums, causing her raven black hair to stick to her pale skin. Her green eyes blazed through her curtain of black hair and the young man gulped, but held fast.

"I need to see a ticket, ma'am. Train policy, you see."

Green eyes like a cats met shining brown for a good long minute.

"Fine." Buttercup finally relented. She dug inside the pockets of her black jeans, retrieving a crumpled wad of wet paper. Faintly the symbol of a train was visible.

"Err….is _this_ ok?" She asked. The man nodded stiffly and made the fingers on his left hand into a pincer to try and grasp the ruined ticket like it was a prize in a Claw machine, but Buttercup effectively foiled this plan by grabbing his right hand and opening the clenched fist, slapping the wad into his hand. It made a noticeable and sickening _splat_ sound and when she pulled her hand away, a red substance coated his palm.

"Oh sorry about that...Ketchup packet must've been wrapped up in there, you know how it is." Buttercup smirked, feeling better just by seeing the look on the guys face. She sauntered her way past him, sitting in a seat by the window. The worker puffed air through his cheeks, closing his ketchup stained hand and moving to another compartment, shooting a dirty look her way when he passed by. A minute later a chime sounded out and the doors closed, the train pulling out of the terminal with a shudder.

Buttercup relaxed, sighing and resting her head against the cool glass of the window. It was incredibly dark outside and she could see her reflection, but it honestly took her a minute to recognize herself. Her skin had grown so pale, so that by contrast her hair and eyes stood out on her face like sore thumbs. Her lips were cracked and irritably red from the places where she gnawed them to oblivion from stress. She frowned. She shouldn't look like this. She should look strong. She straightened, up clearing her throat and looking around.

"_What's a girl gotta do to get service around here?!"_ Buttercup yelled. Her voice echoed but she doubted that anyone heard her. She was shivering and she curled up in her bench, closing her eyes. A pale green aura surrounded her, warming her up some, but not by much. She sighed again, pulling the hood up on her jacket. She was super tired right now, and all she wanted was some sleep. Unfortunately, sleep eluded her. Every time she closed her eyes she could only see the skulls and the fire.

The green Powerpuff groaned, getting up and heading out of her seat. Maybe if she walked the train a bit…..She wandered around for a good hour or so and even had a decent conversation with the worker from earlier. She still couldn't get to sleep, even when the sympathetic stewardess in the sweets cart got her a large glass of warm and sweet milk. She resumed her exploration through the train and it was nearly 6 in the morning when Buttercup finally succumbed to exhaustion, collapsing in a relatively dark corner of the dining cart. The stewardess from earlier smiled sadly at the sleeping girl when she finally saw her an hour later, covering her with a colorful afghan.

Though bright light streamed through the open windows and straight into Buttercup's face, she did not stir, nor did she dream.


End file.
